una nueva y maldita vida
by utawarerumono94
Summary: 16 años acostumbrada a una familia, un padre y una madre que te quieren, una vida que aunque no es perfecta es excelente... saber que todo lo que conoces es falso, al ser ocultada de tu verdadera familia
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Algunos son de mi autoría junto con la historia.

**Summary:** 16 años acostumbrada a una familia, un padre y una madre que te quieren, una vida que aunque no es perfecta es excelente, como seria saber que todo lo que conoces es falso, al saber que tu madre te oculto de tu verdadera familia por tantos años… además de saber que por culpa de esta, tu vida dará un giro de 180 grados, pero lastimosamente NO hacia el lado bueno…

Una nueva y maldita vida

Cap. 1: buscando

Google

Ingrese su búsqueda: vampiros (vulturis)

VAMPIROS: EXISTEN O NO

Los vampiros existen? Comenta en el foro, danos tus opiniones…

_-¡Y a mi que me interesa participar en un estúpido foro!, yo necesito saber que son_

_-sophia, cálmate además que tal que ellos sepan algo…, ellos te podrían ayudar_

_-esta bien voy a mirar_

FORO VAMPIRICO

Y TU QUE PIENSAS DE LOS VAMPIROS?

Andreita toca el cielo: que son lo más hermoso que yo e visto, y estoy totalmente segura de que existen, solo que no se aparecen…

_-pues al parecer yo conozco a uno…unos cuantos y no son nada hermosos_

_-jajajaja, sophia tienes huevo, se supone que estas en crisis y estas haciendo bromas_

_-no son bromas, malditos… los odio_

_-hay, además acéptalo, son guapos_

_-ha, mas guapa la viejita de la esquina_

_-SOPHIA ¡_

_-queeeeeeee_

_-haber sigamos_

_-bieeeeeeeeen_

Jhonalex: y andreita toca el cielo como sabes que existen?

-_bueeeena_

Andreita toca el cielo: pues por que lo siento…

_-idiota_

_-SOPHIA ¡_

_-ya ya_

Jhonalex: hey igual que yo

-_baboso…_

_-y yo pensando que este tenia remedio_

_-laaaastima_

_-sophiaaaa_

_-haber miramos otra pagina_

VAMPIROS:

Su piel es pálida, coma la de una cebolla, ojos color sangre… vulturís: aquelarre, que mantiene la organización entre vampiros…

-_creo que ya lo encontré…_

_-si mejor mira allí sophia_

VAMPIROS

-son de piel pálida y fría, además fuerte como una roca

-sus ojos son rojos, por la sangre humana que beben

-tiene un encanto especial que atrae personas para matarlas

-fuerza descomunal

-nunca duermen

-sentidos híper-sensibles

-algunos con poderes extraños

Vulturis:

_-no es por nada Daniela pero… me sentiría mejor si leyera esto sola_

_-claro sophia, dale después de todo se que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar sola..._

_-gracias_

Aquelarre que mantiene la organización entre vampiros, son temidos por todos, y muy apegados a las leyes.

Aspecto físico: sus lideres usan túnicas negras, mientras que sus guardaespaldas usan grises, además son muy reservados, y organizados, incluso para moverse

_Si… ya lo recordaba, ese maldito día en que los conocí…_

**Bueno… debo decir que es la primera vez que hago un fanfic, no se si soy buena, peeeero… agradecería que me dijeran que tal me va.**

**Y si pudieran que me dieran un consejo**

**ARIGATOOOOOO**

**=p**


	2. inicio

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Algunos son de mi autora junto con la historia.

**Summary:** 16 aos acostumbrada a una familia, un padre y una madre que te quieren, una vida que aunque no es perfecta es excelente, como seria saber que todo lo que conoces es falso, al saber que tu madre te oculto de tu verdadera familia por tantos aos adems de saber que por culpa de esta, tu vida dar un giro de 180 grados, pero lastimosamente NO hacia el lado bueno

_Cap. 2: inicio_

_La luz entraba por la ventana, me fascinaba cuando apareca este efecto pues iluminaba mi cuarto de una forma mgica, la verdad lo acepto, soy una persona muy escptica, por lo tanto no creo en cuentos de hadas e incluso me rio de ellos, por que si se te aparece un hombre ofrecindote el cielo, es por que es narcotraficante, o trata de blancas._

_Pero de todas formas no haba otra forma de comparar esa luz, si no con un cuento de hadas, en verdad aqu es donde dices esto es vida, claro a menos que tengas una madre que cada 5 minutos te grita desde el primer piso dicindote:_

**-SOPHIA LEVANTETE YA!.**

**-ya mama, ya me levante, a propsito que hora es**

**-las siete**

_Mierda, tenia que llegar a las ocho al cole a alfabetizar, y el camino a el era de 40 minutos, es decir joder ME QUEDABAN 20 MINUTOS PARA ALISTARME_

_Despus de una maana agitada, estaba en el bus, no cog el de las y media, pero hay no creo que el profe me regae por 5 minutos tarde, (pues ha habido peores, jijiji), bueno debo decir que por alguna extraa razn esa maana me levante muy feliz, sonrea a toda hora, y lastimosamente no poda no poda molestar a nadie con mis comentarios, por lo cual el profe y las alumnas hicieron fiesta, pero yo no_

_Era una maana calmada el profe nos puso a armar un pequeo robot, tan solo nos hacia falta el sensor y acabaramos, por lo tanto lo estaba buscando, pero en medio de mi bsqueda el ambiente empez a tornarse frio, oscuro, una extraa sensacin me deca que algo iba a pasar, que tenia que salir corriendo de all, pero no quera_

_Justo en ese momento encontr el sensor, (as que decid no ponerle cuidado a lo que senta, pues se bien que hay veces en que tu cerebro te engaa), pero a mitad de camino para llegar a la mesa de trabajo, alcance a ver a 5 personas de traje negro, y otras de traje gris, no puedo decir en que consista el traje pues estaba caminando rpido, por lo tanto no los vi mucho, de igual forma no me importaba, claro a menos que se metieran con migo por la forma en que los vi organizados, pens que los que tenan trajes negro eran los lideres o los mas importantes, pues este es un color de poder, pens que los de trajes grises deban ser sus escoltas, pero luego me di cuenta que entre los de traje negro haba dos jvenes, as que me imagine que no tendran un gran mandato pero si deban ser importantes por su corta edad._

_Cuando me sent en mi lugar, vi que ellos se estaban llevando al profesor, para ser sincera me asusto pero no le di mucha importancia, pero me empez a asustar cuando vi las caras de mis compaeras, tenan miedo, estaban aterrorizadas._

**-sophia, ser que le van a hacer algo al profe.**

**-no creo, se ven que son personas inteligentes, y solo a un idiota se le ocurrira hacerle dao a alguien en un lugar publico.**

**-si pero que tal que hallan venido para amenazarlo**

**-no creo, mejor deja de inventarte cuentos y tranquilzate**

**-pero te preocupa**

_La verdad si me preocupaba, pero saba bien que si ellas me vean preocupada se asustaran, pues siempre han tenido una imagen de mi madura, de alguien que si se preocupa por algo es porque esto es serio._

**_-_****claro que no estoy preocupada, o crees que si lo estuviera seguira aqu**

**-no, pero tienes cara demasiado seria**

_Mierda, tenia que decirle algo, pues si se daba cuenta, iba a empezar a armar un escndalo, y eso era lo que menos necesitaba, ah fue cuando note que uno de los chicos de negro nos estaba mirando, perfecto_

_-_claro que no estoy preocupada, solo que ese pelado nos esta mirando mucho, y saben bien que eso me fastidia incluso estoy pensando en ir y decirle: QUE MIRA

-SOPHIA

-jejeje, pero hay dganme si no sirve

-claro que no

-como que no mrense ya estn sonriendo e incluso Andrea ya se sonrojo

-SOPHIA

_Un momento era mi parecer pero el pelado ese, estaba riendo, no imposible estaba muy lejos como para habernos escuchado, tal ves debi haber visto algo divertido por ah_

**-NI PIENSEN QUE LOS VOY A AYUDAR ADEMAS ELLA NO ES ESTUPIDA, Y NO SE DEJARA**

**-es mi parecer o el profe esta gritando**

**-no sophia el profe esta gritando**

_Que le estaban haciendo? De quien hablaba? Lo nico en lo que pens fue en ir a ayudarlo, as que baje corriendo las escaleras pero cuando llegue estaba mi madre abrazando a un tipo el mismo que hace poco vi_

_Lo nico que hice fue frenar pues sino paraba me estrellaba con mi profe._

_Me quede mirndolos, por dios sus ojos como no lo haba notado antes eran rojos como la sangre, me daban miedo, necesitaba salir corriendo de all pero un momento necesitaba saber por que mi madre estaba all abrazndolo y con lagrimas en los ojos, pero no de dolor, sino de felicidad, estaba completamente estupefacta, vi que mi madre estaba hablando hablndome pero no escuchaba sus palabras, pues los ojos de ese hombre me tenan embobada, como en un hechizo, hasta que despert cuando escuche:_

**-mi nia perdname por no habrtelo dicho antes pero ya es momento **

_Vi como mi madre sealaba al hombre que hace un momento estaba abrazando_

**-sophia el es tu padre**

**Bueeeno****, espero que en verdad les all gustado, el mircoles publicare el siguiente capitulo.**

**Quiero darle inceros agradecimientos a 43yahoo ****espero haber mejorado un poco mi escritura.**

**A propsito de el mircoles miren que el mircoles cumplo aos 16, creo que estoy vieja, jip jip jip, pero lo chvere es que los aos que pasan no vienen solos, cada vez aprendo mas travesuras wuajajaja =p**

**Porfa dejen reviews necesito saber que les ha parecido mi historia, si es necesario que sean duros conmigo hganlo, pero quiero mejorar, para entregarles el mejor trabajo u historia.**

**Arigatoooo**


End file.
